Ball Night Fight
by elric0sis
Summary: The Akatsuki attend an annual evil ball, but when Deidara and Sasori are insulted, what will Itachi do? Stupid story but the idea just popped into my head!


AU: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES SOONER! I just moved into a new house and the internet isn't working! ^.^' I just now got to post anything on FanFiction! This is one of the little stories I made to pass the torture, hope you like! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

The Akatsuki had gone to a formal ball, reserved only for the evil. Almost every evil organization in the Land of Iron was gathered tonight to reconnect, plot, and brag. The Akatsuki showed up, all of the semes, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, Madara, Sasori, and Kisame, were dressed in different colored suits, completed with a unique tie for each one. The ukes, Hidan, Tobi, Konan, Deidara and Itachi, were dressed in, you guessed it, a dress. Most of them were devastated at the outfit choices, while a couple (Konan, Tobi and every seme) loved it.

Hidan was dress in a laced dress with a bright red color to it. The front was laced with black and ruffled out into a skirt. Tobi was simply dressed in a sundress with bright orange flowers on it, flipflops to match. Konan was in a full-out gown, a gorgeous light blue color to match her hair. The front was an array of various ruffles and silks, hand-made of course, by her. The skirt to match the top was long and flowing. Deidara was wearing a short, V-neck gown in a mild, yellow color. In the front, it was laced up with red string to the bottom of the neck. The skirt wasn't very big and hung losely by his ankles, resembling a long school girl skirt. Itachi was wearing a spagetti-strapped, black dress with long, unattched sleeves to cover his arms. The gown was a little loose but hung to his body, showing some curves. The dress was complete with a blue arm hugging him around the waist, showing that he was with Kisame, and not for looks.

It would have been a peaceful night to, if only the Akatsuki's biggest rivals hadn't come, The Cloud 1 group. It had started off as a simple confrontation, exchanging glares, smirks, and the occasional 'tch', but they took it to far this time.

"Look guys, it's the terrorist bomber and the puppeteer. Go on, do your little dance and go blow yourselves up fags." Kunichi Hushi, their Genjutsu user said. Sasori was beyound pissed, but Deidara was looking like he was about to cry. Sasori and the others turned and tried to comfort Deidara while Itachi was pissed off. And believe me, when Itachi get's pissed off, there will be blood. No one made fun of his friends like that. "What did you say?" He said, gritting his teeth and a dark aura surrounded him. "I said 'FAG' Are you losing your hearing as well as your sight or are you just that stupid?" Kinichi remarked, smirking. Now it was Kisame's turn to be beyound pissed. "Oi! Don't you ever, EVER talk to my Itachi-san like that again!" Kisame was advancing forward until Itachi put out his arm, motioning him to stop. "Aw look, red-eyes has a blue pet! I hope you kept the reciet, 'cause that is one UGLY shark!" Now it was Itachi's turn to be beyound pissed. Heck, he was almost to the point of ripping Kinichi's tiny head off right then. The dark aura grew to maximum size as he said. "You and I will fight. You win, you can take anything you want. I win, each member get's to punch your face in and you never bother us again, deal?" Kinichi smirked, he had the perfect plan to win this. "Deal" They shook hands and an invisible string tied it together, making it an unbreakable deal.

Itachi and Kinichi walked towards the stage set out in front of them for the challenge. It would be the fight of the night, Itachi Vs. Kinchi Hushi, Genjutsu user Vs. Genjutsu user, one fighting for honor while the other for dignity. Kinchi had just insulted one of Itachi's teamates in the most horrible ways possible, now Itachi was left to regain their honor. Their fight, a singing match. Might not seem important to the naked eye, but when for honor, anything is serious. Itachi and Kinichi got up on stage, Itachi henged into a girl form to go with the song. The song started playing and Itachi started out with his solo. As it went into the chorus, the crowd fell silent with awe. These were two of they best singers in the place and they wanted to know the outcome of a battle like this. As they continued, the battle grew fiercer.  
"Fro-zen inside, without your touch without your love dar-ling, o-nly you are the life amoung the de-ad!"  
As Itachi sang this, he threw out his arms in sync with the music. Singing brought out Itachi's emotions, even if he didn't know it. Kisame looked up at him, his face filled with joy, he loved to hear his weasel sing.  
"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you would never follow me!"  
Kinchi was pratically yelling at Itachi singing this. He had offered Itachi a spot in their group a long time ago and Itachi had refused, leaving their group in short to Akatsuki.  
"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything-!"  
Itachi was trying to defend himself.  
"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul-!"  
Kinchi was intentionally insulting the Uchiha as he sang. The Akatsuki starting regret keeping their fight going to this far, Itachi was being made into a dark, fool!  
"Don't let me die here-!" Itachi sang in an evil tone, sending shivers down Kinichi's spine.  
"Must be sacrifice-!"  
"Bring- me to- life-!"  
They went on and finished the song, Itachi winning. The crowd cheered, all except for the Cloud 1 Group, taking their defeated member the the stage to be pumbled. The Akatsuki picked up the now male Itachi, holding him above their heads. Kisame was so proud of his weasel. He gave pride back to the Akatsuki, and to him. Now they got to give Kinichi what was coming to him.

AU: Hope you liked it! Sorry again, Arrigato! ^.^ 


End file.
